


what a wonderful world.

by pintokroger



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, but hes accepted it by now ig, egon has a kid. he doesnt know how or why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintokroger/pseuds/pintokroger
Summary: These days were perfect. Truly, honestly, perfect. No matter the weather, or where they may be, Egon had never valued a group of people more than he did now. Listening to the laughter of those he loved, he rested his head against the wall, and sighed. Things couldn’t be better.---Maybe Egon can handle this parenting thing.
Relationships: Ray Stantz/Winston Zeddemore (implied)
Kudos: 13





	what a wonderful world.

Raising a child was a struggle for any parent, but when you have to juggle defeating spirits on the side, it certainly adds onto the challenge. For Egon Spengler, the esteemed, yet incredibly socially inept paranormal investigator, taking care of a child seemed like his most daunting task yet.

Without the help of the Ghostbusters, he wouldn’t stand a chance raising a kid on his own. As intelligent as he may be, his nature had never been nurturing, quite the opposite. The most he could handle was being a shoulder to cry on for any of his friends, which, obviously, compared nothing to teaching a daughter how to be a caring human being.

Yes, a daughter; Callie, to be more precise. She inherited her father’s unending curiosity, something that, until she had learned to walk, Egon would have never considered a problem. Wise beyond her years, sure, but when the lab door remained even a sliver open, she’d zoom in like a freight train.

Egon revelled in slow business days, when all eyes could be trained on that small troublemaker. One day in particular, the Ghostbusters stayed in their shared bedroom, the gentle melody of rain pattering across their roof easing any previous stress.

Peter sat in front of their shared mirror, Callie in his lap with her typical toothy grin. They made faces at each other, overexaggerated on Peter’s end, just to get a giggle out of her- which, honestly, wasn’t a challenge. With children her age, even the simplest of things could send them into fits of laughter.

“C’mon, Cal, show me those fangs of yours!” He encouraged, a smile even crossing his face just at the sight of her joy.

Callie bared her teeth like a jungle cat, and curled her fingers to look similar to claws. She stared into the mirror with a gleam of danger in her blue eyes. With Peter feigning terror, she let out one mighty roar, sure to shake HQ with its strength.

“Grr!”

While more spoken than an actual growl, and far from horrifying, Peter’s eyes went wide, trembling in such a melodramatic fashion that even Callie should have sensed the falseness. But instead, she turned to face him, her “shocking” expression now becoming that of a smile.

“It’s just me!” She laughed, a kind of bubbly laugh that only toddlers could muster.

“You sure, Cal?” Ray asked. He had his head rested on Winston’s shoulder, flipping through some paranormal novel he found at the thrift store. “I’m pretty sure that was a real tiger.”

“Come on, Daddy, there’s no tigers!”

With Callie focused on Ray, Peter looked towards him and put a finger to his lips. He raised his arms behind Callie, and, with one swoop, held her tight in his grip, a giggly mess.

“You’re not the only beast in these parts, bucko!” He exclaimed.

It fascinated Egon, really; how such simple things could turn a once calm child hysterical. Whether it be fury, sadness, or joy, toddlers were the most emotional beings he had ever encountered (That’s even compared to Ray- shocking, right?) But, that’s one of the reasons he adored Callie. They had so many peculiarities, and at the same time, so much in common. 

These days were perfect. Truly, honestly, perfect. No matter the weather, or where they may be, Egon had never valued a group of people more than he did now. Listening to the laughter of those he loved, he rested his head against the wall, and sighed. Things couldn’t be better.


End file.
